


It's Hard

by MissGamerGeek



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Rilaya, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGamerGeek/pseuds/MissGamerGeek





	It's Hard

It’s hard being in love with your best friend. There is this constant weight on your chest that you know will never go away. You stare longingly at them when they aren’t looking. Nothing is ever going to happen. You know that. You aren’t stupid. Everyone is telling you that you need to say something, but you don’t. You never will. There is no way those feelings are ever going to be returned. Because you are a girl, and so is your best friend.

She doesn’t even know you like girls. You put on a convincing act of liking the popular boy in school and the cool older uncle when the entire time you are dying inside. You’ve thought about telling her about a thousand times. There is always a reason why that would be a bad idea. She could leave you. A life in misery is better than a life without her.

A tear escapes from your eye and falls down your cheek. She notices before you can brush it away.

“Peaches, are you ok?” She looks so worried.

You smile at her, so thankful for her concern. “I’m fine.” You are always fine. You have to be.


End file.
